Time Fall (Doctor WhoxSupernaturalxGravity Falls)
by HeadHunterX
Summary: A darkness is returning, threatening to end time. The Doctor is Dying, Sam, Dean and Castiel are looking for a strange disturbance and Dipper and Mabel have stumbled upon the biggest mystery yet...Doctor Who? Who wrote these strange books and how does he know so much about Timelords?
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

It was a Roleplay at first so excuse the format. Part 2 is written normally since the RP died and I wanted to continue it. This is a crossover between Doctor Who, Supernatural and Gravity Falls

Sigma: I think your song should end.  
Carmen: It is returning through the dark.  
Sigma: Every song must end.  
Carmen: You will know when you hear him knock four times.  
Sigma: This is what we've seen Doctor, the darkness heralds only one thing...The End of Time itself.  
The Doctor snapped awake inside the TARDIS. He looked around as he wiped the sweat from his head. The dream he had about Carmen and Ood Sigma's tied messages worried him. He jumped up from his chair and starting setting his next destination...Earth, more specifically Oregon. Sam: Where are we going this time?  
Castiel: Oregon, there's something important there...I can feel it.  
Dean: Good feeling or bad feeling?  
Castiel: I don't know...it's just a feeling...Like we're supposed to be there.  
Sam: Better not waste any time then.  
Dean: How long is it gonna take to get there?  
Sam: Not long. Two hours at most.  
Dean: Well then I'm gonna get some sleep.  
Sam: It's 7AM Dean: Exactly, good morning.  
Dean closed his eyes and after a minute went to sleep.  
Dipper was reading through his book when he stumbled upon a set of four pages that caught his eye. These pages talked about a lord of time who'd appear in his magical blue box when the people of Earth were in need of help.  
Mabel: Dipper!  
Her sudden appearance startled Dipper causing him to fall out of his chair. She picked up his book and read the section he was reading.  
Mabel: Ooh Timelords, magic boxes and aliens!  
Dipper: Mabel don't sneak up on me like that ever again.  
Mabel: I didn't sneak up on you I walked up to you. Maybe if you weren't reading this sci-fi stuff you'd know that.  
Mabel said as she handed him his book back Dipper: I can't help it if I get sucked into good reading.  
The twins walked outside and into the forest.  
Mabel: You don't think he's real do you?  
Dipper: What? No of course not. It's just a story written up. I mean aliens? Come on there's no such thing as aliens.  
Mabel: Mh-hmm.  
A few hours passed by as Dipper and Mabel wandered the woods.  
Mabel: We're lost aren't we.  
Dipper: No, no I know exactly where we are.  
Mabel: Really where? Dipper: We're...uh...okay yeah we're lost.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel walked through the woods as well close to Dipper and Mabel.  
Sam: Cas are you sure this is the place? It looks like a peaceful scene to me.  
Castiel: We're getting close.  
Sam: Close to what?  
Dean: Whatever's gonna try to kill us next probably.  
Mabel: Well why didn't you just say so?  
Dipper: I thought I knew where we were.  
Mabel: Maybe if we get up on one of the tree's we can see where we are!  
Sam: Wait...listen...  
Dipper: That's a terrible idea for a lot of different reasons.  
Mabel: I don't see you coming up with any idea's.  
Dipper: I'm thinking, i'm thinking!  
Sam: Voices over there.  
Dean: Let's check it out, it could be what's got Cas' attention.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel walked towards the sound of Dipper and Mabel's voices until they came upon them.  
Sam: Just a bunch of kids...  
Mabel: Hey do you guys know a way out of these woods?  
Dean: Cas did you bring us here to save a couple of kids lost in the woods?  
Castiel: No it's something bigger, more important than that.  
Dipper: Wait who are you guys and what are you doing wandering around in the woods?  
Sam: That's not important. We'll get you out of here but first you have to tell us if you've seen anything strange around here.  
Dipper: HA! Have we? Where to start...well there were gnomes, the gobblewonker, shrinking crystals, ghosts, cursed wax figures...  
Dean: Sounds like someone's got one hell of an imagination.  
Dipper: No seriously! We even found this old creepy book that talks about it all. It's the town we live in. It has weird secrets.  
Sam: What's your towns name?  
Dipper: Gravity Falls.  
Castiel snapped to attention and looked behind him as a screeching vorp sound started behind them and echoed throughout the woods.  
Castiel: He's here...  
A blue police box phased in and out of materialization as the wind picked up.  
Dipper: No way...  
Dipper flipped through his book to the sketch of the blue box as it finished materializing.  
Sam: I'll be damned...  
Mabel: Dipper it's the magic box!  
Dipper: I know, I know!  
Dipper yelled as he snapped his attention from the sketch to the Police box making sure it's real.  
Sam: Either of you know how to open it?  
Dipper: Well it does say one thing in here. Dipper showed the book to Sam and pointed to what he was referring to.  
Sam: It's worth a shot.  
The Doctor sat down in his chair still shaken about the dream he had.  
The Doctor: It is returning through the darkness...what does it mean?  
There was a set of four distinctive knock's on the TARDIS's door. The Doctor froze in fear. What if this were the four knock's Carmen mentioned? Who or what was behind that door that is so important that it could end time itself. The Doctor got up and calmly walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle and thought for a moment. He could just run, run and never look back. But what if Earth was at stake? What if the Universe was in peril? What if whoever knocked on his door needed help? The Doctor thought about it and then opened his door to see three men and two children. He walked outside and closed the door behind him.  
The Doctor: Who knocked on my door?  
Sam raised his hand.  
Sam: That'd be me. Who are you and how'd you do that...trick of yours?  
The Doctor didn't smile. He looked at Sam with the a depressed gaze.  
The Doctor: I'm The Doctor.  
Dean: Your real name.  
The Doctor: I'm afraid that's all I've got.  
Mabel: You're a Timelord aren't you?  
The Doctor looked at Mabel in shock.  
The Doctor: How did you know that?  
Mabel: It's in his book!  
Dipper held the book out to The Doctor who took it and read the section about Timelords.  
The Doctor: Who wrote this?  
Dipper: We don't know it's a mystery.  
The Doctor handed the book back to Dipper. The Doctor: Very few people know that much about me. Even less are alive, but whoever they are they have a bad sense of humor if they thought that knocking four times would get my attention.  
Dean: It worked didn't it?  
The Doctor: Barely.  
Castiel: Man of Gallifrey, you are what brought us here. But why?  
The Doctor: I'm not sure, I like you lot. You're taking all the fun out of revealing things to you. No surprise, no mystery, no suspense! It's like you're all part of my fan club.  
Castiel: Doctor! Why are we here?  
The Doctor paused.  
The Doctor: Time is ending...


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Enjoy! Expressly written by me as an actual story rather than an RP.

" How the hell are we going to stop time from ending?" Sam blaired frustrated at this turn of events.

" Easy we find out what's going to stop time and stop it." The Doctor reassured Sam " And mind your language around the children will you?"

The Doctor began walking through the woods. Dipper, Mabel and Castiel followed him while Sam and Dean stayed behind.

" What do you think he is?" Dean said inquisitively. Sam thought for a moment and then finally said

" Man from Gallifrey...Timelord..." Sam walked off to follow the group and Dean followed.

" So where are we?" The Doctor asked as he looked around at the scenery.

" Gravity Falls, Oregon" Dipper replied

" Beautiful place but something feels familiar." The Doctor stopped and focused on the surroundings. "Where have, I felt this before?"

" Hey, are you alright? Dipper asked

" Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just taking in the surroundings." Dipper and Mabel looked at eachother with worried looks.

" So...where are we headed?" Mabel asked

" I believe it's your town." The Doctor replied as he began walking again.

" Wait how do you know where we're going?" Dipper asked

" Simple. I don't" The Doctor smiled " Nothing ventured nothing gained." After half an hour of walking they came back upon the Mystery Shack. " Well this looks promising eh?"

" Yeah it's the mystery shack! We're home!" Dipper said excitedly

" Good. Now lets figure this whole end of time deal out shall we?"

" Wait. Mystery Shack? You've got to be kidding me..." Dean said as he looked upon the old and beat up building.

" Hey what's wrong with the Mystery Shack?" Mabel yelled at Dean

" Well..."

" Stop it both of you. We've got important work to do." Castiel interrupted.

" He's right. Something or someone is getting closer. The more time we waste the less likely we are to stop them or it." The Doctor added " Dipper was it? Let me read through that book. Maybe it'll give us more hints on our situation."

" Okay then." Dipper said as he handed The Doctor his book.

" I can't do this alone Dipper. You need to help me." he said while giving Dipper a slight smile. Dipper Smiled back and ran inside to prepare a work area. " You two, What are your name."

" Sam Winchester" he replied

" Dean Winchester" Dean replied

" Brothers? Good. I need you two to patrol around the town and make sure nothing strange happens. Same goes for you two. I'm assuming you'll keep her safe.

" With my life." Castiel replied.

" Good. Now off with you all there's work to be done." Everyone headed off. The Doctor went inside.

" Wha? Who are you?" Stan asked

" I'm The Doctor we'll have to save the more formal introduction for later I'm busy"

" What are you British?"

" No, lot's of planets have a North."

" Wha?" The Doctor walked upstairs to meet Dipper.

" Alright where do we start?" Dipper asked

" We start reading." The Doctor answered

Sam and Dean walked around town looking out for strange phenomenon.

" This town is filled with so many weird things. How are we gonna know what to look for?" Dean asked

" Easy. Look for the thing that wants to destroy everything." Sam replied slightly annoyed.

" Fair enough. But for all we know it could be that old man over there." Dean said sarcastically

" You're looking for strange things or a strange man perhaps?" A voice said from the alley they just walked past.

" Yeah. You see anything?" Dean asked

" Not yet. But I'm still looking for that Blue Box." he replied

" Do you know The Doctor?" Sam asked next

" Doctor Who? I was talking about a small wooden box that was painted blue. I've been looking for it for quite awhile now." he replied again

" Well I hope you find it soon Mr..."

" Saxon."

" Nice to meet you "

" Believe me, the pleasure's all mine."

" Your name sounds familiar..." Dean stepped in

" It's a common name so, I can see why you'd have heard it before." Saxon replied.

" Maybe..."

" Well, I best be off...I've got a box to find." Saxon walked away and Dean looked at Sam.

" That didn't set off any alarms?" Dean asked

" No, he's just a creepy man. Best to leave him alone."

" So are all the things your brother and you said about this town true?" Castiel asked breaking the silence

" Oh yeah. So many weird things. Monsters, clones, robots, evil wax figures, it's like this town's cursed or something." Mabel replied walking along the path.

" That's very...wait what's that?" Castiel stopped Mabel " Hey you over there? Who are you?" The silhouette came closer until it broke the bushline.

" Where is The Doctor?" It hissed

" I asked you first." Castiel replied

" Sensor's indicate The Doctor is near. You will take me to him or you both will die."

" Why do you need him so badly?" Mabel asked in an angry tone

" I am dying...The Doctor has the key to restore my health. You will take me to him or you will be Exterminated!"

" Mabel, I want you to run when I say now." Castiel spoke softly

" Extermination in three...two..."

" Now Mabel run!" Castiel yelled

" Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled as it shot at Mabel who was running away. Castiel jumped in the way taking the shot himself. He fell to the ground lifeless and limp as The Dalek roamed past him and pursued Mabel. " Cease retreat or be Exterminated!" Castiel got up and ran over to the Dalek and up to it's side. He kicked it toppling it over. " You will pay for that!"

" I don't think so you salt shaker. Mabel keep running!" Castiel yelled as he ran to catch up to Mabel

" So we know that this book talks about Timelords. More importantly you and that there's nothing else in here that'll help us." Dipper said. He let out a sigh in frustration " This is hopeless. This book should've had all the answers!"

" It's not hopeless." The Doctor reassured him. " There's something here staring us right in the eye. All we need to do is uncover it..." The Doctor sat there looking at all of the notes on the board then over to the book. His eyes widened as he stumbled upon a realization. " That book is numbered...Number 3...Where are the other two books?"

" I know where one is but..." Dipper replied


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemy

Getting better at writing. I think a lot of you guys will like the next chapter.

" So this Gideon has one of the books that we need?" The Doctor asked contemplating his next move.

" Yes, but he's way too dangerous!" Dipper replied worried.

" Non-sense. Entire armies have turned around at the mention of my name. One kid shouldn't be a problem" The Doctor rebuddled getting up.

" Are you sure about this?"

" Absolutely, now Allons-Y!" The Doctor yelled as he ran out of the room.

" Oh great I'm stuck with a mad man.." Dipper said to himself

" And don't you forget that!" The Doctor yelled up the stairs. Dipper sighed and grabbed the book then followed The Doctor.

Sam and Dean followed Saxon into the warehouse district. There was a loud crunch, Sam looked down to see broken glass under his feet.

" Don't worry, I knew you were following me." Saxon replied " Though I don't know why. Are you going to try to kill me? Or is it something more?"

" Cut the crap, you know The Doctor don't you." Sam said continuing forward. Saxon turned to face them.

" Oh do I. That man, he can't be trusted. He lies, he cheats, he steals...he made me what I am now. A filthy wretch wandering the streets and living in an abandoned warehouse!" Saxon blaired in frustration " I used to be the bloody Prime Minister!"

" Harold Saxon?" Dean stepped in

" Yes...Harold Saxon...Prime Minister...now among the homeless. All because of The Doctor." Saxon walked forward clearing the bit of space between them. " Listen, if you value everything you currently possess including your lives you will not trust The Doctor. You will listen carefully to his words and think. You will not tell him that I told you this otherwise he will work hard to hide his tells."

" Dean what do you think. He could be lying."

" It won't hurt anyone to be cautious." Dean replied

" Remember. By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail." Saxon whispered.

" Fair enough. Come on Dean let's leave this man to his misfortune."

Mabel burst through the door to the Mystery Shack panting. Castiel made it through the door and then fell down on the floor in a slump. Mabel slammed the door shut and Grunkle Stan walked into the room.

" Another one? Where are you kids finding these people?" He asked

" Grunkle Stan, he's..."

" I'm fine." Castiel interupted getting up off the floor " Never better."

" Jeez what happened to you two out there. You look like you've just been attacked."

" It was just a race. She won, it took a bit out of me." Castiel replied

" It comes with age." Stan added as he left the room. Mabel looked at Castiel then went to her room. Castiel took two steps before falling back to the floor. He clutched his chest in pain.

" You're not really okay are you?" Mabel asked with a concerned look on her face.

" I am it's just..." Castiel said as he coughed up blood. " I'm fine..." The severe pain made him fall unconcious.

" GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel yelled running into the next room

Dipper and The Doctor walked into the car dealership in front of Gideon's house. Bud see's Dipper and scowl's but smiles as he walks over.

" Anything I can do to help you gentlemen? Bud said in a tone of false merriment.

" We need to see Gideon sir." Dipper replied with a serious look on his face.

" Sorry but he doesn't want company right now. Especially not from you."

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and held it in front of Bud.

" John Smith, FBI. I need to ask your son some question's." The Doctor said handing Bud the psychic paper.

" Why would you need to do that?" Bud asked a bit nervous as he handed it back to The Doctor.

" I can't tell you that I'm afraid. Now will you let us talk to your son or am I going to have to phone in some backup?" The Doctor asked with a slight smile

" Go right on in, you'll know his room when you see it." Bud hastily said

" Thanks." The Doctor quickly replied as he walked along his way. Dipper smiled at Bud and followed.

" You're with the FBI?" Dipper asked

" No, it's psychic paper. It show's people what I want them to see." The Doctor answered

" Cool."

" I thought so too when I got it."

They continued to Gideon's room. Dipper opened the door and they walked in. The door shut behind them. Gideon was sitting in front of his lit mirror.

" Dipper. So nice to see you again."

" Listen Gideon, I know you have the second book. I saw it on your shelf when you kidnapped me and Mabel."

" I had a feeling you had one of the books. Which one is it then? One, three or maybe the later volumes?" Gideon replied

" We don't have time for this Gideon, hand over the book now." Dipper replied in a cold tone.

" Or you'll what? You're powerless Dipper. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Gideon said with glee

" Listen time as we know it is ending. We need that book it could be the only way to save the Universe." The Doctor said stepping in

" Is that any way to introduce yourself?" Gideon said getting up

" If you really want to know I'm The Doctor. Now please give me that book."

" That's not a name that's a profession." Gideon hissed " I bet you're lying to me to get my book and besides, any friend of Dipper's is an enemy of mine!"

" Dipper the book." The Doctor said reaching out. Dipper handed him the book and he tossed it over to Gideon.

" Wait what are you doing?" Dipper yelled in horror

" Proving a point. Look at the bookmarked pages." The Doctor asked in a calm tone. Gideon opened the book to the pages as he was asked and read through them. " My name is The Doctor, I'm a Timelord, I'm 927 years old, I come from the Planet Gallifrey. I'm known as "The Oncoming Storm" To the most feared and deadly race in all of creation, the Daleks. And on top of that I've got a Universe to save from something that I don't even fully know yet." Gideon lowered the book and stared at The Doctor. " Now are you going to give us those books or am I going to have to take them from you?" A few moments passed in a room filled with silence until Gideon got up, grabbed his book and held both books out to The Doctor who took them. " Thank you." The Doctor said in a calm tone as he left the room with Dipper.

They returned to the Mystery Shack where they saw Sam and Dean.

" Anything strange out there?" The Doctor asked

" Yeah, but nothing out of this town's ordinary." Dean replied

" Good." The Doctor said as he continued up the stairs with Dipper. When they opened the door they saw Castiel on Dipper's bed and Mabel by his side.

" What happened?" Dipper asked in a panic while Sam and Dean entered the room.

" We were attacked by some weird robot thing and it shot at me with this laser but he jumped in the way and got hit!" Mabel blaired

" Don't worry about Castiel, he'll be fine. He just needs some sleep." Sam said walking over to the window.

" Yeah but he's in a lot of pain, I just know it!" Mabel continued as The Doctor started working.

" Did it try to communicate with you guys before it attacked?" Dipper asked

" Yeah, it was looking for you Doctor." Mabel answered. The Doctor froze " It said only you knew how to save it and if we didn't take it to you it'd exterminate us."

" Impossible, They're all dead." The Doctor said softly

" Who's dead?" Dean asked

" The Daleks..." The Doctor answered.

" Daleks?" Sam said

" Kaled mutants...little balls of hate." The Doctor continued " The worst mistake in all of creation."

" Maybe it's what's threatening time." Dipper suggested

" It wouldn't be the first time." The Doctor finished " But before we jump to any conclusions lets see what's in this book."

Half an hour passed before Dipper and The Doctor found anything.

" Huh, that's weird." Dipper said breaking the silence.

" What?" The Doctor asked quietly trying not to wake Mabel up. It was getting late and she had fallen asleep next to Castiel. Sam had put her in her own bed though.

" There's another section here about Timelords. Maybe it's a mistake."

" Let me see that." The Doctor said. Dipper handed him the book and he read it. " This..."

" What is it?" Dipper asked curiously.

" Nothing, you were right it's a mistake." The Doctor said quickly putting the book down on the table.

" You sure? You're acting sort of strange."

" I thought I saw a connection is all. Nothing." The Doctor reassured him. Another hour passed and Dipper and The Doctor were the only ones awake. Dipper however was slipping in and out of conciousness.

" You should get some sleep." The Doctor said.

" Nah I'm fine...we've got work to do." Dipper said shaking his head to clear the drowsiness.

" No, working while tired only complicates things." The Doctor said getting up. He walked across the room and grabbed a sleeping bag that was on the floor. He tossed it to Dipper. " We'll work again in the morning."

" Alright then if you're sure" Dipper replied, getting into his sleeping bag. " Good night"

" Pleasant dreams" The Doctor whispered as he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
